sobsboxofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter Van Zandt
CHARACTER CONTEST-DECEMBER-AEOLUS-PULLED FROM CONTEST Name: Dexter "Dex" Van Zandt Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Mortal Parent: Annelise Van Zandt Personality: Dex is a spoiled brat. He gets everything he wants, or he will go on a terrible rampage. He is vain and thinks every one should be like him. He is very boastfull and boasts about every little thing he has. He is a major flirt and will flirt with anyone. He tries to impress girls, and guys, by doing idiotic and careless things. Even though he is careless, he is very brave and adventurous. He is very athletic. He plays football, basketball, baseball, hockey, and he wrestles, and because of this he is named one of the most popular at school. Like the rest of the "jocks" he is a bully. He loves to tantalize the less popular kids. Appearance: Dex is very muscular and is 5'8", at 182 Ibs. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He has freckles on his face arm and chest. He wears athletic clothes all the time, like basketball shorts, sweat pants, black socks, slide-ons, etc. ' Austin-120912-01.jpg Austin-120912-02.jpg Austin-120912-03.jpg Austin-120912-04.jpg Austin-120912-05.jpg Austin-120912-06.jpg Austin-120912-08.jpg Austin-120912-09.jpg Austin-120912-10.jpg Austin-120912-12.jpg Austin-120912-11.jpg ' History: Annelise Van Zandt was an actress in Hollywood. She was very well known and had been in many T.V. shows and movies. She was very beautiful and had a great personality. Unlike most actors and actresses she was not vain and cared for others. Aeolus saw her in many shows and fell in love with her through her acting. One night Annelise was walking home from a recent party when a man in a dark hood grabbed her and started to pull her to a alley way. Aeolus was not going to allow the woman to be dragged away so he flew quickly to earth and saved Annelise. She was very grateful of the man. She asked him what his name was. He answer Colton Brown. She too eventually fell in love with Colton, and after a couple weeks she was pregnant. Colton, Aeolus, told her he had to leave. She was very upset by this, and begged him not to leave her. Colton told her he had no choice and bolted out of her house door. She was left on the couch crying. Seven months later, Annelise went into labor. She was worried because, the baby was three months premature. After many hours of labor the baby started to come. When Dexter was born he was legally dead. They believed him to be dead so they sent him to the morgue and told Annelise that he was dead and they were very sorry. They put Dexter into the freezer at the morgue in a coffin. Annelise wanted to see her baby, because she never got to see him. When They opened the coffin to show Annelise Dexter, he was alive. They immediately took him into care, and after several days in a local children's hospital, he was released home perfectly healthy. WIP 'Possessions:'WIP Category:Characters Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Character Contest Entry Category:Deleted Characters